This invention relates to a load handling system.
Many heavy vehicles have been designed to transport large cargo containers of standard dimensions. The use of such containers speeds up the handling of large loads considerably. In order to move a large, heavy container or pallet into the back of a cargo vehicle, some form of mechanised load handling system is usually employed. In its simplest form, such a system could comprise a number of sets of rollers disposed along the length of the floor of the vehicle, so that containers can be rolled into and out of the vehicle. Provision must, of course, be made for securing the load while the vehicle is in motion.
A more sophisticated load handling system employs sets of rollers mounted in the floor of a cargo vehicle, the rollers being raised pneumatically by compressed air to allow loading and unloading of the vehicle, and being dropped below the level of fixed supports on the floor, so that the load rests on the supports, while the vehicle is in motion. A disadvantage of this system is the fact that it is relatively complex, since each roller must be movable. In order to provide adequate mechanical strength, the system also tends to be relatively heavy.